


Heart

by corda_cariora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Empathy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corda_cariora/pseuds/corda_cariora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark, Will centered fascination. </p><p>Hannibal enjoys seeing Will's empathy at work and decides to pull on his strings a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> From the kinkmeme: "Violence is a calm that disturbs you". (bonus if Hannibal notices &/or compose some specially for Will).
> 
> Also, I seem to enjoy stretching the meaning of "this is romantic" when it comes to this bloody fandom.

There is a contagious madness evoked within him. 

The disturbing mix of emotion resonated within his body, spreading to every cell, and for a mere second Will stopped breathing. There was anger. Anger branched out to sadness. It didn’t stay still to brew in dark corners of the mind. It had to be expressed and it had to leave at this moment. Love is the soil but all at once, it has been disturbed. The sadness grew and turned to violence. It had to be released there is no other choice. 

“I lay in bed and listen until she comes in. I can hear my heart beating too fast and it only makes things worse. She calls for me but I do not want to hear her, she does not deserve me she does not deserve this house she does not deserve life. I get up and get a gun. I run downstairs, I make noise I want to scare her. I turn over all the furniture in my way, I break all the photo frames, I break all the flowerpots, I need her to be frightened and worried. I corner her in the kitchen, I yell and scream, but words have no meaning. There is a knife on my left, I grab it and I throw it in her direction without real intent. My heart beats faster, I know what must be next. I take my gun and I pull the trigger. One, two, three, four, five... I am losing count. It does not matter . I shot last time to make sure she can’t hurt me any longer. This is what she made me do. I look at what I have done. I feel no regret but the pain remains. This is not it. She can’t be that clever. I need to keep going.”

Will took a deep breath. Jack stared at him, demanding explanation for several minutes of complete silence. Dr. Lecter was standing few steps behind Jack, watching Will with dark, unnoticeable to all fascination, as if he knew the story that Will was writing in his mind.

“He, he recently found out that his wife was cheating. It must have been someone he knew. Perhaps someone he knew his wife liked. He confronted her about his thoughts but she denied it and made promises. He spent few weeks in state of anxiety before he found out that she lied. This was a crime of passion.”

“Crime of passions don’t end with mass murder. What is he even doing here?”Beverly said, her arms crossed, she was clearly annoyed that someone was about to out-theorize her.

“Please don’t interrupt!’ Jack barked at her. He was concerned again, no doubt, overprotective. 

Will looked in her general direction, shaking his head, mumbling a series of no’s under his breath. This case was too simple, emotions lingering here were indeed chaotic, and yet understanding them and putting this easy puzzle together brought a wave of calmness over him, and another wave of guilt and doubt followed. Before it took over, Will found it necessary to finish his point and run. Then he locked eyes with Dr.Lecter, whose calm amused state was intimidating yet somehow encouraging. The doctor’s smirk was barely there, but it gave Will a short burst of energy that allowed him to continue. 

“He, uhm, was paranoid and was sure that the neighbours were involved so he proceeded to attack them too. He stopped when couldn’t feel the rush of adrenaline anymore. The paranoia overtook him and he blamed himself. He took the car and drove it off the bridge into a river nearby. I suspect you’ll be getting a call about this.” Will took off the blue nylon gloves he was wearing, tucked them in his pocket and turned to walk towards his car.

His hands were shaking a bit. The residual desire to cause pain by killing was still in him, and he could not block it. It turned his stomach and made him nauseous. He leaned against his car, pressing his forehead to the cool glass of the driver’s seat window. This usually didn’t happen. Usually he felt a certain kind of calmness when the messy crime scene made sense in his mind. Not this time. He had no idea why. A migraine began brewing in his brain.

He jumped as he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It was gone when he looked up to see Dr. Lecter standing near him. 

“You are distracted today, Will. You let it get to you,” he said calmly. Will didn’t bother to wonder how he knew. 

“Nothing escapes you, does it?” Will replied. He didn’t mean to sound so annoyed, so he produced a weak laugh. A cool breeze blew by, and Will took a moment to compose himself. “I didn’t get enough sleep last night, I didn’t have a good breakfast, I just – ”

Will could feel him staring, but he found it a relief that the doctor did not stare directly in his eyes. 

“You have no need to explain yourself to me. Just as you cannot choose all the aspects of that man’s emotions you took upon yourself, I cannot stop my...psychoanalyzing.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice. But Will knew what he was really doing and was grateful for it. 

The doctor was always unmoved. He was strong and sure. Will could feel the calmness exuding from him. He needed it and basked in it. At another time, he would feel uncomfortable, being so needy, but at this moment, he could care less. 

Will got into his car and drove away shortly after. 

Hannibal watched Will disappear into the distance. He knew what Will needed. He needed a scene that was not an easy puzzle. He needed a gift that would sweep him into a haunting state of calm, chilling him to the bone. Hannibal was the only one who could give Will what he needed now more than ever.

Exactly a week from that moment, Hannibal knocked at Will’s door. He was welcomed, in Will’s special way. He fed him. He wanted Will prepared emotionally and physically for the gift that he was about to receive.

It was such a pleasure to watch Will’s face as he attempted to understand. It was horror at first, Will’s own reaction. But it was brief, and then a series of emotions he wanted Will to feel followed. 

“This. This... This is the return of our copycat. He wanted to give us, give me another gift. He only killed this woman because...” Will stopped. He didn’t know whether he should continue. This case started to get personal. He stared at the corpse of the woman sprawled before him. Her heart was missing, and it screamed something at him that he was not sure he wanted to hear, or say aloud. It felt too personal.

“Because what, Will?” Someone asked him.

Will took a breath again, suppressing a shudder. For the first time in a long time, he was not sure how he felt. 

“He didn’t want her heart. He didn’t want any part of her.”

“So why did she die?”

Will felt the doctor studying him curiously, and he made eye contact with him, not sure if he was looking for encouragement or assurance. He found neither, just that mysterious curiosity and fascination. A brief smile appeared on Hannibal’s lips, daring Will to say the words.

“She died because he wanted to tell me that he knew about me. He wanted me to feel him. He doesn’t want her heart, he wants mine.”


End file.
